


Sometimes the sun isn't very bright.

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, I mean kind of, Kissing, Love Confessions, kitchen mishaps, nearly, soleil is an oblivious wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: Soleil is so focused on getting the girl she doesn't realise she already got the girl.





	Sometimes the sun isn't very bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Soleil is a bisexual mess and I love her xD
> 
> this is inspired by that one tumblr story of that girl who didn't realise she was dating her girlfriend till like their fifth date
> 
> couple notes: Corrin is mentioned a couple times but not a big part of the story, and I'm using my personal Corrin for that who's called Okami. Also my Caeldori has Rinkah as her mother so that explains the physical details ^^

Soleil hummed a happy tune as she stirred the pot in front of her. The rooms in the fort weren’t typically outfitted with cooking equipment, with most of the cooking and eating happening in the mess hall, but Soleil had long known that private romantic dinners were often one of the best methods to get to a girl’s heart. Because of this she’d always made sure to carry a small portable stove for just such occasions. And tonight was just one such occasion!

Recently she and Caeldori had been hanging out a lot! A couple weeks ago Okami and Caeldori went around camp to look for other people interested in romance novels, and with Soleil possessing what was maybe one of the biggest collections of girl’s love novels in Nohr (with some special translations from Hoshido even!) she absolutely had to join. Though it was kind of sad that they were the only members of the little book club it at least made it nice and cosy when they got together. Even if her attempts at writing her own stories like the other two didn’t work out that well, it was really fun to talk about their tastes and swap books with them. The bonding over romance novels had also lead to a much closer relationship with Caeldori. Soleil had always thought she was really pretty, with her long white hair and piercing red eyes and those cool fire tribe tattoos she had, and gods she always managed to look so graceful and elegant in battle. However she’d never quite managed to talk to the Pegasus rider since she was always so busy helping around the camp. But ever since they’d bonded in that little club, they’d started doing more things together. It started out with Caeldori occasionally  
asking her to spar, after that she was sometimes called in to help her with moving supplies in the mess hall or going out on patrol with her and soon they were even sitting together at dinner to talk. She’d even managed to get Caeldori to agree to get tea and go for walks a couple times in the past couple of weeks!

Thoughout it all Soleil only fell harder for her. Even if she’d never admit it out loud, she knew she usually fell in love with girls just because they were pretty. But Caeldori was so much more than pretty! She was incredibly smart and dedicated and kind at the same time. Her drive to improve herself and the world was something Soleil really admired, since she tried to do the same too, albeit in a different way. And it had been clear from those talks about romance books that Caeldori was definitely into women, which admittedly helped. She’d gotten turned down, not always very gently, by straight girls a few times already. The knowledge that Caeldori wouldn’t reject her on that basis at least definitiely made her more excited to actually try to make something out of this.  
So that’s why Soleil was cooking right now. She had invited Caeldori to come over to eat in her room that night instead of the mess hall. She would put some candles on the small table she had set up and make sure the food was good and then, when the mood was right, she’d confess. She’d even practiced a whole little speech with Mitama to make sure it sounded as charming and romantic as possible. On top of that she’d spent the whole afternoon in the kitchen making pasta from the wheat stock (which Okami was only more than happy to let her use after hearing of her plan). After all, if there was one thing girls loved it was pasta! It was a foolproof plan!

She was shaken out of her reveries by a soft knock on the door.

“Soleil? It’s Caeldori. I’m not too early am I?”

Soleil perked up, quickly yelling back at the door.

“Nah, you’re on time! Come on in!”

She continued as Caeldori entered, turning her attention back to the boiling pasta.

“Just put your stuff anywhere, the pasta will be done soon!”

She’d expected Caeldori to do just that and then go sit at the table. What she didn’t expect was to feel two strong arms snaking around her in a hug and Caeldori’s face nuzzling her neck.

“It smells good.”

Soleil unfortunately couldn’t respond. Her brain was too busy getting fried over the sudden contact, her face looking like one of the tomatoes she’d put in the sauce. Because of the silence Caeldori looked up slightly.

“Soleil? Are you allright?”

The mercenary quickly managed to stammer out a response, still embarrassed by the sudden contact:

“Y-yeah! I just… didn’t expect you to do that.”

Caeldori chuckled slightly, grinning up at Soleil and giving her a little squeeze.

“Am I not allowed to hug my girlfriend?”

Soleil blinked slowly, confusion overtaking her embarrassment.

“Wait… girlfriend?”

Caeldori let her go and took a step back, a look of confusion and maybe a little fear on her face as she awkwardly scratched her neck.

“Well, yes? We did have all those dates, and all that flirting, so I assumed… did I misinterpret that all?”

Soleil’s face went even redder. Here she’d been, getting all worked up about confessing, when her crush thought they were dating for weeks now? Good job Soleil, very smart of you. Although she couldn’t  
deny she felt kind of happy knowing that Caeldori had been thinking of her as her girlfriend all this time.

“No! I mean yes, kind of, maybe? I didn’t think they were dates because I didn’t want to push you or anything and I thought you were just being friendly! Oh, not that I mind though! I mean I’d planned to do a whole confession this evening after a super romantic dinner but now I ruined that by being so damn oblivious and-“

Her embarrassed monologue was cut short by a small giggle from Caeldori. When she looked back at her the girl was looking at her with a smile on her face, a soft look in her eyes.

“Soleil, I love you, but you’re a mess.”

All the embarrassment Soleil felt was immediately replaced by a swarm of butterflies fluttering all through her stomach. A big smile crept on her face as those words sunk in. Caeldori said she loved her.  
Her crush, the girl she’d been pining over for ages now, had not only thought they were dating for a large part of that period but actually loved her. Nevermind having screwed up, this was already way better than how she’d imagined the night would go!

However it seemed like she had been dwelling on her new happiness for too long since Caeldori suddenly waved a hand in front of her face.

“Uhm, Soleil, are you there? Sorry if that was too sudden…”

Soleil quickly shook her head, smiling up at her.

“No, no, it’s fine! I was just- I felt really happy! I… I love you too Caeldori, so much.”

Soleil kind of wanted to hit herself. Out of all the love confessions she’d ever done that was one of the most awkward ones. She’d completely forgotten Mitama’s speech! She’d even stuttered! This always happened whenever girls actually hit on her for a change, she always got flustered in situations where she didn’t take the initiative…  
Caeldori apparently liked it though since she slowly leant forward, wrapping her arms around Soleil’s waist as she smiled at her. Their faces inched closer as Soleil wrapped her arms around Caeldori’s neck. Soleil could feel the butterflies run amock in her stomach again as their lips slowly parted and they closed their eyes.

Then she heard a loud, ominous bubbling from behind her.

“Crap, I forgot about the pasta!”

Caeldori could only smile fondly as her girlfriend tried to save their meal.


End file.
